Long distance relations
by ginassa1998
Summary: cross has a daughter who trains allens sister. i suck at summarys.gomen. Please read. Will be on hold till I get my pc fixed
1. Chapter 1

**Yea! My first fanfic ^u^ I just got into DGM and I LOVE IT! **

**Anyway I don't own -man, if I did amy Awesome cousin wouldn't be so kind and draw 4 me..**

Prolog

Akana and Luna have been friends-more like sister every since cross found Allen and Luna. The two girls where as close as twin sisters dispite their age difference.

Cross soon disappeared with Allen, leaving Akana the raise Luna herself. As the years pasted, the girls bloomed into beautiful teenagers.

Akana had dark brown hair that was pushed to a side of her face to hide a tattoo, stormy purple eyes, and tan rosy skin-the perfect teen.

Luna on the other hand looked as if Allen and her were twins. She was cursed, just like Allen, she had silver hair, with One purple one blue eye.

Akana was 18 and Luna had just turned 10. In the time that Cross left them, Akana took it apon her self to train Luna, to fight akuma, and summon her innocents.

That's where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yea! My first fanfic ^u^ I just got into DGM and I LOVE IT! **

**Anyway I don't own -man, if I did amy Awesome cousin wouldn't be so kind and draw 4 me..**

Prolog

Akana and Luna have been friends-more like sister every since cross found Allen and Luna. The two girls where as close as twin sisters dispite their age difference.

Cross soon disappeared with Allen, leaving Akana the raise Luna herself. As the years pasted, the girls bloomed into beautiful teenagers.

Akana had dark brown hair that was pushed to a side of her face to hide a tattoo, stormy purple eyes, and tan rosy skin-the perfect teen.

Luna on the other hand looked as if Allen and her were twins. She was cursed, just like Allen, she had silver hair, with One purple one blue eye.

Akana was 18 and Luna had just turned 10. In the time that Cross left them, Akana took it apon her self to train Luna, to fight akuma, and summon her innocents.

That's where our story begins.

**Disclamer: I don't own D. Gray-Man Sadly**

Chapter 1.

"Come on Luna!" Akana yelled as she continued to climb the mountain to the back order's H.Q.

' Where the hell does she get her energy?' Luna thought as said person reached the top.

"AKANA! HELP ME!" she screamed as she lost her footing, causeing her to fall back.

"I got ya! Don't worry!" Akana said, pulling the 10 year old up. "Come on!"

"Akana! Baka! Wait up!" she yelled after her "mother figure".

When they reached the gate, a tiki face spoke and scanned the two girls.

"AAAAKKKUUUMMMAAA!" the tiki screamed.

" I think he's talking about you, Luna-love." That's when an exorcist showed up.

"AKANA!" Luna screamed as the man pulled his sword out, ready to strike.

'I know that sword, it's- it's- it's Mugen!' Akana thought as she activated her innocents.

Suddenly, her shadow shape-shifted into a sythe. clinging it with mugen.

"What are you doing?! Why are you protecting an akuma!?"

"Yuu, she's not an akuma!" just as Akana said that, Luna kicked Kanda in the stomach, sending him backwards.

"Kanda!" A new voice yelled.

"stay out of my way moyashi!" Allen then looked at the girls, and his eyes went wide.


	3. Chapter 3

**An/ Thank you guys for giving me some really helpful advice it helped me a lot. I'm always up too know what I do wrong, and sorry for the perivous chapter with the prolog like I said this is my 1****st**** uploaded story so I'm still new to this. Also Im out of ideas for chapter 5. Please help!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN -MAN *sadly***

Chapter 2

"Nee-Chan!" Luna screamed running to her beloved older brother.

"Akana?!Luna! What are you guys doing here?!" Allen said as Luna jumped into his arms.

"Geez Allen, Cross did tell you that he wanted Luna to become an exorcist to right?" Akana as she deactivated her innocents.

" What the hell are you idiots talking about? Wait. WHO THE HELL IS SHE!?" Kanda screamed.

"Oh, right, Kanda, this is my baby sister Luna Walker, and she's" allen pointed over to Akana,

" I Know who she is Baka!" kanda yelled back.

" Geez Yuu-Chan, who pissed in your soba this morning? You haven't even said 'hi' to me!" akana joked.

"You guys know eachother?" allen asked stupidly*.

" IT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN-"

" Ask Luna when she wakes up." Akana said poiting to the sleeping 10 year old in Allen's arms.

" Whoa, fast sleeper. Well come on, Lenalee will be looking for us anyway kanda, might as well just go meet her." He said with a simle. Leaving Kanda and Akana alone… Together.

"WHY IN HELL WOULD YOU RETURN HERE CROSS!?" Kanda yelled.

"Why wouldn't BaKanda?! And don't ever call me that again, look, Dad told me to come back when Luna was Ready. And I'm not leaving my cousin Yuu."

"Cousin? I never knew Cross had siblings" he paused and sighed, "but I'm glad your back." Kanda said with a **S****M****ILE **as he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Me too. I missed you kanda." She said as her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him in for a hug.

" I missed you too."


End file.
